A little bit of you is all I need
by Elias Freed
Summary: TK is feeling more for Davis then he ever did... So he decides to take his chances. But Davis is suspicious... a DavisXTK boyXboy story...
1. Coming Closer Then Before

A new story, this time it's a Davis & TK coupling…

My thanks to Takato Lover16 for the idea and the beta-reading

Oh yeah; I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Please, R&R.

ENJOY ^^

A Little Bit Of You Is All I Need:

Chapter 1- Closer Than Ever Before

A bright sunny day;

TK sits in his room, at his desk, his head supported by his hand. He's bored. In front of him stands a picture of the digidestined. He smiles and thinks about the excitement they had back then, in the digiworld. That was no place to be bored. But yet he also thought about the fights, and also the arguments they had there. Such as with Davis....

TK sighed… "Davis" He whispered and looked outside. It was already a while ago when he had noticed he felt something for him. Normally he wouldn't have gotten involved with Davis. He would just ignore him. But there was something about that red-haired boy that attracted him. He sighed again and decided to go for a walk in the park.

After a while, he saw someone lying in the grass. His heart jumped when he saw it was Davis. The tanned-boy laid on his back, a straw in the corner of his mouth. He was throwing a football in the air and catching it again. TK watched him do this a couple of times, and then went over to him.

"Hiya Davis, what you doing?"

Davis caught the football one more time. He lowered it toward his chest, looking at the person in front of him. "Oh, it's just you." Then he began to throw the football in the air again… A small frown made its way toward TK's other facial features. He felt slightly hurt by the cold reaction from Davis. When Davis next threw the football in the air, TK caught it. The agitated, red-haired boy suddenly sat straight and shouted

"Hey, give it back."

"Calm down, Davis. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to play a one on one game with me." TK threw Davis the ball and offered his hand... But Davis lay back down. This time, his arms were placed under his head, turning his face away.

"No thanks, I don't feel very well." Kari had turned him down again for the thousandth time. Probably because she loved TK. So Davis had no interest at all of playing with his 'rival'

TK still, offering his hand said. "Oh, come on, I know you like to play, and it will make you better. I just wanted to see if you can beat me." The last thing TK had said, he had said it with a huge grin on his face. Davis looked at him, and sat straight again. Then he took TK's hand. TK helped him up. Davis muttered "Thanks" though he didn't look at TK.

They started the game; Davis began to enjoy it, his sorrows completely forgotten. After a while, they fell on the grass, exhausted. "Heh, you're pretty good." Davis poke to TK, a little smile appearing on his face.

TK blushed "Thanks, but looks like I still can't beat you."

"Hey you're dealing with a pro here." Davis had a big grin on his face. It warmed TK inside. It was noon already, so TK offered to go somewhere to eat. "It's my treat, because I lost to you."

"Alright" Davis shouted, and took the lead, followed by a smiling TK....

After they had eaten the food that they bought, they were walking along the streets. "I'm so full, I can almost explode." Davis said happily, his right hand was resting on his full stomach. "Thanks TK, for he food". TK began blushing, he tried to hide his face, by looking away. "Say, how about you come by my house this afternoon?"

"Your place… Why?" Davis was quite surprised by his friend's sudden proposal.

"You know, to play some games, watch TV, do fun stuff..."

Davis hesitated for a while; TK had been so nice, and he felt better because of him, but after all, TK was still his rival... "Well, erm… you know, I'm grateful for the food and all, but, erm, let me think about it, ok?"

TK felt a little disappointed, he tried to hide it behind a soft smile. "Ok. If you want to, you know where I live, right? But now I've got to go, Seeya Davis thanks for the game."

"Bye TK, thanks again, for the food." Davis spoke while TK walked away. He himself also turned around and started walking home the football perched comfortably under his arm. It felt weird that TK, that anyone was so friendly to him. Normally, people just ignored him all together. He sighed "Well, I'll just pay a short visit then." He continued to go home he was going to leave his football, and freshen-up. Once Davis had done this, he went over to TK's house.

Davis was now standing nervously, in-front of TK's door; He knocked several times, and waited impatiently. 'TK won't be at home, or he'll send me away, or he'll decide he doesn't want me here' The door opened, making Davis jump slightly.

"Davis." a bright smiling TK stood in front of him. "I'm glad you decided to come. Please enter, I've prepared stuff, it's on the table."

Cautiously, Davis entered the room. It wasn't very big, but he saw a TV with a Playstation, so his face brightened. Soon the boy's were deeply indulged within playing games. TK tried to sit close to Davis, whenever possible. The games got intense; TK could feel every single one of Davis' sharp movements. These sharp movements would happen; when he jumped up if he made a victory, or tried to win a heavy battle. It didn't really go through Davis's mind that TK tried to sit close to him. But yet he still noticed that TK was always smiling in his direction.

When the boys got bored of playing games, they decided to watch some TV. Both of the boys grabbed for the remote, at the same time. TK was faster, so Davis grabbed the blonde's hand instead of the remote. He pulled his hand back quickly, blushing slightly.

"It seems like I'm too fast for you." TK teased. He was smiling, also, he ignored Davis' blush.

"Yeah, whatever, let's look at Digimon Frontier."

So, they watched some TV and had some more fun. Davis had almost forgotten about the time, and soon it became late. It was the evening, and time for him to go home. When they stood at the front door Davis spoke. "Thanks for everything TK, I had a great day. Really, I didn't know you could be such a cool guy."

TK smiled widely, which might have hidden his blush, or might have had the opposite effect. Either way, the darkness made his face too hard to contemplate. Suddenly, TK grabbed Davis in a hug and spoke. "Thank you too, Davis."

Davis pulled back quickly, shouting angrily "Hey don't hug me."

TK was more than a little surprised of the red-haired boy's reaction. "I- I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You were thinking?!" Davis turned around "Goodnight TK" Davis spoke, he was no-longer shouting. Even though he said it quietly, the anger was still obvious within his voice. He walked off, toward his house.

TK stood in the front door. He watched as Davis disappeared into the night. 'Maybe I overdid it a bit.' TK thought to himself, the voice in his head, full of concern. He sighed and went back inside.

Meanwhile;

Davis was walking with his hands in his pockets. He kicked away a little rock. "Stupid TK, hugging me like that. What is he, gay or what?" But somewhere deep inside, Davis liked it. Somewhere he had noticed that TK always had come close to him, while they were playing games. And then, the moment when he accidently grabbed TK's hand. Thinking back at it made him shiver; Davis did feel guilty, so he decided that he was going to apologize to the blond, the next day.

Yeah, first chapter finished.

Stay tuned


	2. Apologies

My thanks to Takato Lover16 for the idea and the beta-reading

Oh yeah; I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Please, R&R.

ENJOY ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Little Bit Of You Is All I Need

Chapter 2-Apologies

Recent memories of yesterday's events flood an unhappy TK's mind. He was doing his usual, mundane task; walking tiredly to school. He hadn't had any time to eat any breakfast. He only just had time to get showered and dressed.

His soft blonde hair blew to the rhythm of the cool morning wind. TK could feel his regularly brushed teeth biting-down into his bottom lip. The complicated memories were of the 'hug' that he and Davis had shared. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. How…Why did I hug him? For god's sake. I've should have resisted the temptation.

The sudden appearance of the familiar school gates brought TK from his thoughts, he didn't want to look like he was thinking about anything in particular, that would only raise suspicion, and questions; questions that he couldn't answer, even if he wanted to.

"Hey, TK, over here" Kari, the blonde's childhood friend, was running toward him waving.

"Oh, hi Kari, what's up" TK questioned the brunette, although he wasn't listening. He was too wrapped-up in his thoughts. She was excited about something so she was chatting away, her mouth was moving far faster than anything TK had ever seen before. 'Does she even understand herself? This early in the morning and already so lively' the blonde thought to himself, he half-heartedly listened to Kari, who was still mindlessly chatting-away.

TK's beautifully blue eyes reflected the site of a very familiar boy standing upon green jewels of grass, swaying with the persistent wind. The early morning sun shone through the boy's goggles, even though the sun was obviously apparent in the cloudless sky, the last sights of the moon were still identifiable, even through the strong rays of sunlight, the sky grew bluer by the second.

'Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me' Davis continuously repeated these words to himself, he had also wanted to apologize for yesterday, but had not yet found the right words. That's why he came to the school field, he always felt at peace with his emotions here. The red-haired boy figured that he'd have thought of the right words by now, but it turns-out, apologizing is hard. Especially for Davis, who still had the same stubborn words quietly escaping his lips.

"Davis looks so cute today" A blushing TK accidentally spoke these words aloud; he relaxed when he realized that Kari was too busy talking to fully comprehend what he had just said. "Kari, I've got to go, talk to you later" The blonde ran from his standing position; he could hear his loud footsteps echo throughout the school yard. These footsteps, however, were muffled when TK noticed grass beneath his feet; he stopped when he reached Davis.

Davis swung his slender arms back and forth; he then raised them above his head. The red-haired boy could feel sounds of relief escape his mouth as he stretched his arms. "Davis" A soft sounding voice was heard through the wind whistling, Davis stood straight, like a soldier on parade. His cautious eyes moved to the very edges of his face. Though he couldn't see the inevitable face which had called his name, he still knew who it was.

Davis turned slowly; he had a strange feeling in his chest which he couldn't recognize. His heart started to beat faster by the second. Davis' hair, which was usually a distinct shade of red, had turned into a light brown, due to the position of the sun, Though the sunless part of his hair was still his natural colour. The boys' shadows retreated as far-away as possible from the awkward silence.

Two sets of eyes, one brown, one blue stared at each other. All the usual sounds had disappeared; all the kids, and the birds, and the wind, and the footsteps. All gone. TK felt like it was just him and Davis, he had to apologize now. Usually, he would never have the chance to talk to Davis. But now, when he did have the perfect chance, just to apologize; he couldn't say a word.

Davis was in a completely different world; he heard every single noise, he couldn't concentrate. He knew the apologetic words were somewhere inside himself. He just had to search hard enough. But it was hard; there was so-much noise. He somehow summoned up the courage to go for it.

"TK, about last night... I... I'm sorry I was so rude at you..." He bowed his head, looking down at his shoes.

"Davis..." TK hesitated "I shouldn't have hugged you..." he blushed and looked away... "Sometimes good friends hug, and I thought, you know."

Davis looked up; he thought TK would be mad. "TK" he said softly.

"Hey boys, what are you talking about?" Kari joined them, a bit surprised; TK left her to talk with Davis.

"Kari" Davis spoke, a dark gloom swept over his face, which increased when he saw her standing close to TK.

But then the bell rang; without another word, Davis walked off. TK did likewise, leaving Kari behind. She stood there for a while, until she followed the boys. She couldn't quite understand what's gotten into TK today; why did he ignore her, and what was so important he had to tell Davis, leaving her standing alone. She sighed, exasperatedly.

In class, TK couldn't concentrate at all; why did Kari have to follow him all the time? He had seen the dark look on Davis' face when she joined him. TK glanced over at him and saw Davis was bored, but he didn't seem to be quite as bothered as TK was. He couldn't be more wrong.

Davis was thinking about what TK had said; 'Sometimes good friends hug.' Does that mean TK sees him as a 'good friend'? But why; Davis was always trying to get Kari to love him, but also TK loved her; and mostly they were always arguing; what made TK become his 'good friend'? After thinking for a while, Davis decided that he needed some fresh air; so he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. When he was walking through the halls, he looked outside at the blue, cloudless air; He stood there for a while.

Davis jumped when someone lay a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" two blue eyes were looking in his own brown jewels.

"T- T- TK, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you're doing, thinking."

Davis sighed. "TK, why are you being so nice to me, all of the sudden?"

TK, a bit flustered by that unexpected question, didn't quite know what to say. He then spoke. "Because, I like you, Davis."

"You, like.... me?" Davis didn't quite understand.

"Yes, I like you... I mostly ignored at first, but that was wrong of me. You're kinda cool, and I wanted to get to know you better." He smiled, and offered his hand. "Friends?"

Davis stood there; then he felt something inside, a warm feeling; instead of taking TK's offered hand, he just hugged him.

TK was surprised. Then, Davis let-go of him, turned around and without one word, he ran back to class. He had a cute blush on his face. "What the hell that?" Davis asked himself, while taking his seat again. He felt strangely happy.

TK was still standing in the hallway, as if he would never move again. 'He... just.... hugged me?' The boy didn't understand; Davis just hugged him and not that long ago it was Davis who had blamed TK for hugging him. But TK was happy, and when he came back to his senses, he also returned to class. When he entered, he saw Davis wonderfully paying attention at the teacher; but when he got into his seat, he saw that Kari was looking at him; she had that, 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-after-class' look. 'Damn', he began to find her annoying, what was weird, is that he normally liked Kari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, beta-read by me. (Takato Lover16)

I also wrote the first half of this chapter, though Elias Freed is going to be writing the rest of it now.

So, yeah.

Chapter 2 finished

Stay tuned for more

And please, R&R ^^ thanks


	3. Being clear

Thanks again Takatolover16 for beta-reading

and I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Please r&r

ENJOY^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang, and the whole class ran outside, TK tried to follow Davis quickly, but was pulled back by Kari.

"TK, we need to talk."

TK turned his head around "Not now Kari, I have stuff to do..."

"Such as"

"Well, erm...Stuff, you know?"

"In recess"

"Yes, now let me go..." He pulled himself lose from Kari's grip, and ran outside; Kari herself was shocked; TK was never so harsh at her.

Meanwhile; TK had caught-up with Davis, who was playing soccer with others. "Hey Davis, can I join?"

"Yeah, sure, you can join my team." Davis smiled. TK felt happy about this, and they played a fair match. And yes, they won it, of course; they slapped high-fives with their teammates. When the bell rang again, they returned to class. They were happily chatting about their match, when they entered the classroom; they all took their assigned seats. When TK sat down, he received a terribly mad look from Kari; He decided that was enough, he would have to talk to her, after school.

Yet, he still had to go through lunchtime. When TK had gotten his lunch and took a seat at a free table, soon enough, Kari came and sat beside him."You've done your stuff?" she asked, but she got no reply, because TK saw Davis looking for a seat. He waved at him, and shouted. "Hey Davis come sit with us."

Davis, who heard TK shouting, felt warm inside by the invitation, but that cooled down immediately, when he saw Kari sitting beside him. Still, he went over and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, please sit down" TK said.

"Thanks. "Hi, Kari" Davis felt awkward.

"Hi, Davis" Kari said, with a neutral voice. Then she saw some friends of hers, sitting at another table. "Guys, I'm going to sit with them."

"Oh, okay" TK spoke, not really listening to Kari; that hurt Kari, so quickly; she took her stuff and went away.

"Hey Davis, you're not eating anything, something wrong?"

Davis was silent. TK had changed toward him; it seems he also had changed towards Kari. Davis looked up at TK, and then smiled. "Nah, I'm just glad that I'm your friend." He then began to eat.

The next recess, they played soccer again. Kari left them alone.

Then, the day at school was at its end. Davis had to stay behind a while, because his teacher had to ask him something. Meanwhile; Kari followed TK outside. They were the last ones on the school field. "TK, why do you behave like this towards me?" she asked. "You're hurting my feelings." TK turned around and looked at her. He felt very agitated. "I'm hurting your feelings? Did you ever think about how you keep hurting Davis' feelings?"

"Wha- I...What has Davis to do with this?"

"We ignored him, made fun of him...He loves you Kari, and you always laugh at him, like he was some kind of clown. He's helped us out of a lot of trouble. I want to change the way we act toward him. Davis is a cool guy." Kari wanted to interrupt him. "No, let me speak; Davis is a cool guy, and he deserves to be treated with respect."

Kari stood there, with tears in her eyes. "TK, I never..."

"You never what, Kari" You know what I say is true, and it took me a while to see it. Yes, I also hard for me to admit it to myself. But now, I understand, and I like Davis, I like him, a lot."

Now Kari was crying. "TK..." But TK turned around. "See you tomorrow, Kari." And he walked away.

When Davis left the classroom, he immediately started to run, hoping he could catch up with TK. When he reached the school field and saw TK and Kari, he wanted to shout, but he saw that they were talking privately. Davis felt bad, but then he saw there was something wrong about it.

He crept closer, still unnoticed by the private conversation. Davis heard what TK had said about him. When TK went away and left Kari standing there, Davis didn't know what to feel. He sat, with his back against the wall. Somewhere inside, he felt bad for Kari, but TK was right; everyone from the team never really respected him, Except Ken maybe; But Ken was far away now, Some stupid student-exchange program. But now, Davis had TK, and TK had begun to respect him, and for TK to like him, a lot.

Davis began to smile, and he stood-up. He saw Kari had now left for home. He was so happy he even began to sing. There was nobody around him. Suddenly he felt something Deep inside him; a nice feeling, almost, tingling; what was this feeling? This same feeling is what he had felt for Kari, but now he felt it for TK. 'No that can't be...' He thought. Yet he felt it believed it.

He shook his head, and tried to think about Kari again. But, it was TK who returned to his mind. 'I'm in love with...TK?' "No, no, no...Noooooooooooo" Davis yelled; he fell on his knees, eyes closed, and his hands against the sides of his head. "No, this can't be, I'm not...Like this...Noooooo" He got up quickly, and started to run. "No, get it out of my head" Davis started to cry, yet he felt so happy. Suddenly, he stopped, and spoke softly. "I, love...TK" And, still with tears on his cheeks, he began to laugh; First softly, then harder and louder. He then shouted. "I LOVE TK"

There was no one around. Davis dried his eyes, and had a smile on his face. But then, he became serious again; he knew TK liked him, a lot. But that didn't mean TK loved him. Davis was just a good friend to him. Should he tell TK how he feels? He didn't dare; he resumed walking home. A good night's rest would probably clear things out.

Meanwhile; TK was glad that he had finally told Kari how he felt. 'I didn't have to be so hard on her' He thought. He decided with himself, that he should apologize and explain himself again, but this time he'll be a little easier on her. TK would ask her tomorrow evening, at the park.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, beta-read by me; (Takato Lover16)

And, once-again, thanks for reading. (From me, and Elias Freed)

Please, R&R.

Just in-case he forgot;

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Bye!

TTFN

;)

:D

XD


	4. Arrangements

Dear readers, this chapter isn't betareaded, so it probably will be a bit different from style as the others.

But still, enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

_______________________________________________________________________________

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Arrangements

The next day, Davis wasn't really knowing he was walking to school. He had a terrible night. Always thinking at TK and how he would react. But Davis had decided he would tell TK about his feelings. And yet, the fear of being laughed at or being ignored by him again made him sleep terrible. It was still early in the morning so he wouldn't have to hurry. 'Maybe I could go by TK's house so we can walk together' Davis thought, because he was sure TK hadn't left for school yet.

When Davis rang the bell, a surprised TK opened the door. "Davis? Hi, come in, you're awake early." He said with a big smile.

"Well yeah, I had a bad night."

"What happened?" TK asked worried. Davis was silent for a moment. And he blushed.

"I know you like me a lot TK, and..." He paused.

"And?" TK asked curiously

"Err, well, I like you a lot to."

TK smiled and took Davis' hands from across the table. Davis felt a shiver, but didn't pull them back, which pleased TK.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I know that Kari hangs around me all the time, but you shouldn't be worried about that. I like you more then I do her. Davis, you're important to me."

'Wait did I just heard that right?' Davis thought. 'TK liked him more?'

"Hey Davis, now it's time to go to school, let's talk about it this evening in the park okay?"

Davis smiled and nodded. And so together they went of to school. TK wanted to try something so when they were walking he took Davis' hand. There wasn't anybody around anyways. Davis didn't resist and even smiled at him. Now Davis knew that TK probably felt for him what he felt for TK. Both boy's felt happy, but still, when they got closer to school they released hands both blushing and looking eachother in the eyes. Before they entered to the schoolyard TK whispered. "Thanks Davis." And before Davis could answer, TK entherd the schoolyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK searched for Kari and quickly found her, sitting alone in a shadowed corner. She looked terrible and TK feared he really had been to hard on her. "Err, Kari?" he tried softly. She looked up, he saw the misery in her eyes. He kneeled down quickly. "My god Kari, I didn't mean to hurt you that much." With a little voice she spoke to him. "You were right TK, you were right I thought about it all night. You were right." And she broke out in tears.

"Hey Kari, easy... I'm sorry, Kari, please. Hey lets go fresh you up a bit. You don't want to be seen like this."

"It's alright TK" she said while she stood up. "I can do it by myself." And she started to walk away.

"Kari wait. I want to speak to you this evening in the park. I want to tell you something important."

She turned around. "Why should I listen to you anymore? You've been clear enough."

"Kari please it's more important then that. It involves you pretty much." He paused "And Davis will be there to."

"If Davis' gonna be there, I won't."

"Kari please. I beg you it's really important. I have to explain things to you. I'm sorry."

"Explain them now then."

"I can't there isn't time enough." And to support that statement the bell rang.

Kari sighted "Ok then. This evening in the park."

TK smiled a little "Thanks Kari."

And they both went inside. Davis had taken his seat already and he looked a bit suspicious when they entered but then remembered what TK had said to him. So he smiled and longed for the evening when he would be with TK in the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At recess Davis found himself a spot under a tree on the playground. With the sun, shining on his legs, his head in the shadow, he was that comfortable he fell asleep. He saw TK and stretched his arm to touch him. But he couldn't reach him. He tried to yell. "Hey TK, over here." No reaction. Then Kari appeared. She was noticed by TK who went over to her and said; "He's totally falling for it."

"Heh good." Kari answered with an evil smile.

"Now you won't have to bother about him ever again. He likes boys now."

"Oh TK, thanks, thanks for getting Davis off my back." She swung her arms around his neck and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Davis wanted to speak but couldn't. Then Kari looked at him and then back at TK. She said with a finger on her lip, playing innocent: "Did we both hurt his feelings now?" And they broke out in laughter...

"Noooooooooooooo!!!" He yelled, his eyes wide open but then closed again because he looked right into the sun. He held up his hands and looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He blushed but then shouted; "what're you looking at?" And they went back on with their busyness. He pulled his knees close to him grabbing them together with his arms leaning his chin on them. 'What the hell was that.' He thought. 'TK wouldn't do that would he?' Yet he felt unsure.

TK came over to him with a worried look on his face. "Davis, 're you alright? I heard you shout." Davis looked up. "I, I'm fine thanks." TK offered his hand and helped him upon his feet.

"You sure?" He asked once again.

Davis smiled. "I'm sure."

Now TK also smiled and rubbed his hand through Davis hair. "OK then, you won't forget our date in the park won't you?"

Davis jumped inside. TK had called it a date. He blushed and said quickly; "N-no I-I won't"

The bell rang and they went inside again, to end the day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is it. Stay tuned for chapter 5 ^^


	5. Pain

chapter 5: Pain

Owkay, I had a hard time writing this one,... I'm still not that sure about it but I couldn't keep hesitating about how I would write it, so here you are.

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day went on it's end, the sky was darkened by clouds. Davis thought it would be raining so he decided to first go home and get a raincoat. He hoped TK would do the same. Davis would have asked him but his friend was already gone.

TK had a lot on his mind. He had to explain to Kari how he felt for Davis... He sighted and hoped she would understand an support him. Once they had talked about a boy feeling love for another boy and she said that she wouldn't mind if one of her friends felt like that. So she hoped that -although she would be surprised ofcourse- she wouldn't mind TK being like that.

He arrived at the park. No one was there yet, so he sat down on a bench and looked at the sky and thought that he'd better brought a raincoat with him. But he was here now and he hadn't the time anymore to go over to his place. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the conversation he would soon have.

"Hey TK, I'm here, so where's Davis?" A familiar girl voice asked a bit annoyed.

TK opened his eyes and saw Kari with an I-Don't-Want-it-To-Take-to-long-look on her face. He sat straight and asked her to sit next to him, what she -after hesitating a bit- did. "Kari,..." He started "I have to confess something." She just looked at him and he continued. "I have began to feel more for Davis then just friendship." He looked her straight into her eyes. "Do you remember that one time we talked about a boy loving a boy?" She nodded with big surprised eyes, waiting for TK to continue. "Well, I didn't felt like that then, but now I do. I love Davis." She just looked, trying to take in what TK just had said to her. Great disbelief in her eyes. Did TK just now told her he loved Davis? "And I think he loves me to." TK added. Kari was speechless. TK looked at his feet. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I was just defending him and I didn't want to hurt you because somewhere I still love you a little."

"Oh TK." Kari had regained her voice. "I don't really know what to say." She stood up. And TK looked at her.

"Just say you're alright with this." He said. Kari sighted. "Please Kari please say you're alright with it, that you wouldn't mind." He also stood up.

Kari came closer and grabbed TK in a hug, laying her head on his shoulder. TK answered the hug and she said. "Ofcourse I don't mind, I still love you TK, and I understand. I'm sorry for picking on Davis all the time. You were hard on me indeed, but I deserved that. I hope you two will be happy."

"Kari." TK said softly and a tear rolled from his eyes.

Still embraced in a hug she looked at him. "Can I give you one last kiss?" she asked.

TK hesitated a bit, and although he knew it was probably wrong he nodded and then they both shared a passionate kiss.

They broke up and stood there in silence. Each looking at their own feet. Then they looked back at eachother. "So this is it huh?" Kari asked. TK nodded again.

"Thank you Kari." He smiled.

"I'ts alright, we're friends right?"

"Sure we are."

Silence again.

"But where is Davis?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he'll probably be here any minute now." When TK said this, it started to rain softly. "You better go home now. I'll wait for him."

"He'll probably end up being late for his own birthday once too." She said smiling.

TK laughed. "Probably yes."

"You sure I don't have to wait with you?" Kari asked.

"No, it's alright." He smiled.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." She gave him one more hug and then she walked off, waving at him. He waved back until she dissappeard in the more rapidly falling rain. "O Davis, where are you?" TK asked. And he waited.

Davis just arrived when TK and Kari shared their last passionate kiss. All the sound around him had dissappeard. He felt raindrops falling on his hair, on his nose. He saw them laughing. He was shocked, angry, disappointed and he felt great disbelief. His dream, that dream had become real. He sat down against a tree, putted the hood of his raincoat over his head. The rain steadily falling upon him. Tears started to roll out of his eyes over his cheeks. He looked through the bushes once again and saw that TK was still waiting for him. The blonde was even smiling. That was it. TK had hurted his feelings for the last time. Davis stood up wiped the tears of his face and with a steady tread he walked out of the bushes at TK.

TK was smiling because he had thought how he and Davis would be together forever. He had thought at the times they had spent together and how cute Davis could be when he was clumsy. He heard footsteps and saw somebody coming over to him. The hood of his raincoat over his head. But he knew it was Davis.

"Hey Davis, so you finally showed up huh. I'm almost soaking wet. I have a surprise for you, wel, it's not really a surprise but still I have something important to say."

silence

"Davis, are you alright?"

Then from nowhere, TK received a blow in his face and fell with a surprised look in his eyes backwards on the muddy grass his last thought being: 'D-Davis, why...?' Then all was black.

Davis felt his fist burning, he was crying, sniffing. "Why TK, why do you want to hurt me so much, what have I ever done wrong to you?" By hitting TK his hood had fell off and now his hair was getting soaked by the rain that also mangled with his tears. He looked at TK laying on the wet muddy grass soon realizing what he had done. Instantly Davis turned around and ran, he ran like he had never run before...

* * *

Chapter 5 done,

stay tuned for number 6 ^^

thanks for reading and don't forget to Review ^^

byessssss


	6. TK's misery

This took me a while (again *rolls eyes*)

hope you like it ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

please R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: TK's misery

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the sun rose and the birds were singing it promised to be a beautiful day. The early bright sunlight shone throug a gap between the curtains hanging before the window of TK's room. Softly the blond opened his eyes...

He looked at the ceiling for a while... Worried at first but by seeing his room he was relieved. It was all a bad dream. He tried to sit straight but by doing that he started coughing and he felt a sour spot on his forehead. The coughing came from deep into his longs and when it eased a little he was wondering how it came... Then he touched his forehead but pulled is hand back quickly and began coughing again.

He had to go to the bathroom and tried to stand up but almost fell on the floor, it was if he hadn't any strength left. And he coughed again. How did he get so sick? Placing is hand against the wall and seeking support at each object he encountered he found his way to the bathroom. When he washed his hands afterward he looked at himself in the mirror...

A pale face with dark rings around his red eyes looked back at him. He also saw the red spot on his forehead. Suddenly his thoughts were pulled back to last evening....

*** He heard footsteps and saw somebody coming over to him. The hood of his raincoat over his head. But he knew it was Davis.

"Hey Davis, so you finally showed up huh. I'm almost soaking wet. I have a surprise for you, wel, it's not really a surprise but still I have something important to say."

silence

"Davis, are you alright?"

Then in slowmotion Davis' fist going towards him feeling the blow,***

TK had fallen on his knees crying and sniffing. So it was true, it had really happened... He banged his fist against the wall. "Why" he said softly "why?" then he yelled out loud "whyyyy".

Suddenly Kari bursted into the bathroom. "TK, what're you doing?" she shouted going over to him and helping him up. "Come lets go back to your room."

"Kari? I,.." He started coughing again and his body shook against Kari's. He was leaning heavily on her, not having the strength anymore to do anything.

When Kari helped him lying down, he coughing again, she lay a hand on his for head feeling the heat from the sore spot but also form a fever he had gotten. She thought back at the moment she found him...

***On the way home she decided yet to talk to Davis so she returned to the park. At first she saw nobody and though Davis and TK had gone looking for a dry spot to talk to eachother. Almost she had turned back, had she not seen a person laying in the grass. She was shocked to see it was TK unconscious. Slowly she kneeled beside him trying to wake him up. She was relieved to see him open his eyes.

"TK? What happened." she asked him. But instead of replying he blinked once with his eyes then started to cry still laying down on the muddy grass.

"Come on TK get up." Kari said and pulled him on his feet. He got on his feet yet if Kari hadn't supported him he would have fallen down again. He cried, sobbed but didn't say a word. And like this she helped him go to his place. No one was there so Kari was relieved that nobody would see TK like this. He wasn't really from this world anymore. She helped him take of his filthy wet clothes, take a hot warm bath, put on fresh pyjamas and tucked him in. Instantly he fell asleep and she decided to spent the night there to make sure he was alright.***

Now she sat here beside his bed. She looked at her watch and knew she hadn't much time left to leave for school. So she quickly went over to a phone an called a doctor explaining to him TK's condition. She told him also that she had to go to school and TK's mother was on a business-trip. He said he would arrive in five minutes and so he did.

"Are you sure there is nobody to take care of him while you're at school?" he asked her after examining her friend.

"No sir."

"We can't leave him alone at home like this, he has a severe cold and there has to be always someone with him to make sure it doesn't get worse." He said.

"I could try to call the Principal but he'll never believe me." Kari said a bit sad.

The doctor smiled softly and said: "You just give me the number and I will make the call. Afterward I'll give you a note you have to give your Principal."

"Thanks" Kari smiled softly and gave him the number.

After the call he gave her some medicine TK had to take and some prescriptions. He wished her good luck and if there was something wrong he would come over as soon as he could. She let him out thanking him for all the help.

Back in TK's room she saw he had fallen asleep again. She used this moment to go and get his medicine and some grocery shopping to cook something light but good for him to eat....

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Davis was walking to school. He had a cap on trying to hide his red eyes and pale face from everyone. He hadn't slept the whole night, he couldn't. He was scared to see TK again. He tried to convince his mom he was sick but it hadn't worked. Yet she was worried though and had asked if he had cried, if he felt sick but when he told her he was fine in a sharp way she had decided he still could go to school. Davis didn't meant to act to his mom like that but he couldn't do anything about it.

When he entered the classroom he didn't dare to look around yet he noticed Kari and TK hadn't arrived yet. And didn't showed up when the lesson began.

"Before we begin I have to tell you Kari and TK won't be joining us today. Now take your books at page...."

The rest he didn't hear... Why Kari and TK? He putted is finger in the air

"Yes Davis?" The teacher asked

"Sir, why aren't they at school today?"

The teacher sighted. "Normally it's none of your business but I know you three are friends so, TK's sick and Kari's taken care of him because his mother isn't home. Now you know this, can I ask you to take their homework to them after school?"

"wel, er, I,..."

"Owkay that's settled then, now let's go on, as you see the Romans,....."

Davis just stared at his desk... Kari taking care of TK. 'Did I really hit him that hard?' Davis thought. He felt tears welling up and quickly he raised his arm again.

"Yes Davis" The teacher sighted

"Can I go to the bathroom sir? I have to go really bad."

"Owkay go already..."

Davis quickly went out of the classroom and as soon as he closed the door he sat down his back against it. Then he began to cry softly. But worried somebody may see him like that he went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, then splashed some cold water in his face. He dried it took a deep breath and returned.

When his day at school ended and he had Kari's and TK's stuff he went over to TK's house. Standing in front of it he was hesitating. Yet he had to give them their stuff so he walked to the frontdoor. After taking a deep breath he rang the bell.

When Kari opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes, Davis standing in front of her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll keep updating this story, but it always could take me 2 weeks or so...

Anyways, I hope you liked it so far.

Thankies for reading ^^ so please R&R and stay tuned for part 7


	7. Places

Chapter 7: places

Yet again a short chapter, but I think I'm gonna mostly always write like this... Not that I'm lazy or something.. But it always takes me a long time to write it so it seems to me it's a long chapter but when I read it, it isn't...

Anyways, here you are, first the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

and now:

Enjoy^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was weird seeing Davis without his goggles and with a cap on his head. "D-Davis, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"C-c-can I come in?" Davis asked softly looking at his feet, "I've brought you your homework." he held out the stuff he had taken with him.

"Err, sure." Kari took a step aside to let Davis in and closed the door when he had entered. It was quite. "Follow me." she said leading the way to the livingroom.

Davis almost didn't dare to say anything but one question was burning on his lips; "How's TK?"

Kari looked at him, she didn't answer his question but asked instead; "Davis, what has happened yesterday?"

Davis didn't spoke a word. He lay the books and stuff on the table and said; "I-It's better if I go now.." He turned around and left the room.

She didn't follow him instead she took a seat. Davis looked horrible, and She knew something had gone wrong. Had Davis done this to TK? No, it couldn't. Even to Kari it was clear those two loved eachother. Still, something had happened between them... The sound of coughing made her stand up. It seemed TK was awake. When she entered his room she decided to ask TK.

He was sitting straight and still looked very pale with dark rings around his eyes. Yet he smiled a little. "Hi Kari" He said with a hoarse voice.

"I've brought you your medicine." she filled a spoon and carefully eased it to his mouth. And when he had taken it he lay back down again.

After coughing again he said; "Kari, thanks for taking care of me."

"Hey, no problem." She smiled but then her face turned serious. She looked at the medicine bottle.

TK saw that Kari was thinking about something. "Kari?"

She looked at him and sighted. "Davis just brought is our homework." As if TK's face wasn't pale enough it just got lighter... Then he closed his eyes and turned on his side away from Kari... Now she was really sure there was something wrong. She hesitated a bit but after taking a deep breath she dare to ask it; "TK, what has happened yesterday?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was strolling the streets. Seemingly Kari didn't know what he had done. He liked it that way but somehow she would find out. 'Why do I care?' He asked himself. They deceived me, they mocked me, they used me... The fact Kari was taking care of TK was the prove of their love... He sighted and went back home.

After having diner (he didn't eat that much...) he went to his room and lay on his bed. He looked at his desk, it had a picture with all the digidestined on it. He became angry and threw his pillow at it. The pillow took the picture to the ground where the glass broke. "Aarrgg, I can't take this anymore..." Davis got of his bed and went out of his room. Passing his mom in the livingroom he said "I'm going to see TK." And without waiting for an answer he went out.

It was time he settled things once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kari had gone out to. She was likewise very angry yet also very worried. And she was going over to Davis' house to have a big talk with him. Although TK had asked her not to...

***"TK, what has happened yesterday?" she asked the blonde

TK sighted and sat straight. He told her everything. Still both didn't understand why Davis had done such a thing. They didn't spoke for a while. Then something came into Kari's mind and with a face almost as pale as TK's she looked at him. "C-c-could it be he had seen the last kiss we shared?"

Silence again. TK was shocked "O my God" he whispered.***

She arrived at Davis place and rang the bell. It was June who opened the door. "O, hi Kari."

"June, is Davis home?"

"No, I think he told mom he went over to TK's, he was quite angry. Did something happen?"

By hearing this Kari turned around and quickly began running back to TK's leaving a surprised June behind. "Not good, this is not good...."


	8. Peacefull End

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

**It has been a while since I updated this story and I felt bad I had no ending. To be honest, I had this  
****chapter for a while already but I wasn't sure about it. On the asset of grammar it's probably a total disaster.  
****Overal to read it now, it's a quite good ending, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. **

It was dark in the house. After Kari had run out of the house, TK knew he couldn't stop her. He was still to weak for that. So he put out the lights and went back to his bed. Laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head he thought off what Kari would say and do to Davis. The moment they understood what Davis could have seen and probably had, was to him like a heavy weight landed on his chest almost making him unable to breath. Suddenly a tear slowly slid down from his eyecorner over his cheek. "Oh Davis" he whispered.

Kari was almost out of breath from running back to TK's house. She was so scared Davis would do something to the defendless TK... She crossed the streeth just as lights went from green to red. She had no time to spare and ignored the red light finding herselve suddenly in a pool of bright light. Closing here eyes she heard the sound of tires stopping suddenly. She felt how someone pulled here away from certain death.

Davis had arrived at the front door of TK's house. He hesitated, the place was all dark with no lights on. He thought nobody was home but he had to talk to TK and Kari so he decided to try to ring the bell. Nobody came to answer the door. It couldn't be that nobody was home TK was to sick to leave the house. So he tried again. Nothing. Maby Kari was out to get some grocery's and TK wasn't able to answer the door. He thought. So Davis opened the front door and went inside.

It was dark in the house. He stood in the livingroom, where he had left Kari's and TK's homework on the table. Suddenly he saw someone standing on the stairs and he heard that someone asking: "Kari?"

TK had heard the bell ringing and was a bit wondered because Kari knew she could enter withouth. Yet afther the bell rang a second time and he heard someone come in he decided to check it out. He went down the stairs and saw someone standing next to the table in the livingroom. "Kari?" He asked but as he decended the last steps he recognised who it was. And with great disbelief but also a bit of fear he said. "Davis, i-it's you."

Despite the dark the two boys saw eachother quite clearly. Davis couldn't belief his eyes when he saw a fragile, pale TK in green pyjama's. The shine of his golden hair had deminished to a dull straw like color. Davis immideatly felt very guilty but as soon as he rememebered why he had come here that feeling dissapeard and he was angry and hurt again. He said: "Why TK?"

Leaning against the wall, TK coughed a little. "Davis, I..." He hadn't any strenght left and as he fell Davis forgot his anger and quickly catched TK before he hit the floor. TK looked him in the eyes and whispered: "I love you Davis, I always have and I still do, I didn't mean to hurt you." then he closed his eyes. Tears had come in Davis' eyes he grabbed TK close to his chest and started to cry. "I'm sorry TK, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Then he wiped his tears away, lay TK's arm around his neck stood up and kinda dragged him to his bed. When he had tucked him in he sat at the side and sighted. TK started coughing badly and was awake again.

"TK are you alright?"

"Davis, I have to explain,.." But Davis interupted. "No you don't"

"Yes I have to, you have to know what happened." TK said

Meanwhile a crowed had gathered where a policeman had saved Kari from getting run over.

"Damnit girl, are you suicidal or what? Ignoring a red light just like that."

Kari, a bit confused by what had happened stumbled onto her feet; "I, wha, I, I have to go." and of she ran the policeman shouting "Hey, wait.!"

'I'm gonna be to late, Oh TK I hope you're alright' she thought.

As she arrived at TK's she noticed the front wasn't closed completly so she knew Davis had entered. Carfully approching she slowy entered. It was dark and quiet. Her hart was up to her throat... "TK?" she whispered... "Davis?" a bit softer. The house looked the same as when she had left it. Could it be she had arrived here before Davis? She walked up the stairs to check on TK.

As she entered the room she was shocked to see Davis in here. But as he lay besides TK and there was no sign of struggling. She came at ease... Both boys were sleeping and emitted somekind of innocent peacefullness She slipped down with her back against a wall and started laughing softly while tears of relief rolled down here cheeks...

After a while she whiped her face got on her feet and placed the cover that was on TK also on Davis. With both boys tucked in, she looked at them one more time. She took a deep breath, breathed out again and silently left the room...

EPILOGUE

The next morning, Kari had prepared breakfast. As she had called Davis mom to say her son had stayed with TK and everything was alright, she went to wake up the boys. It was a pleasant surprise to see TK a lot beter. Both Kari and Davis felt awkward. She invited the boys to have breakfast downstairs where they talked it over. As TK had already explained to Davis what had happenend it wasn't a long talk. Meanwhile Davis and Kari tried to make a close on theyre diffrences. TK still had to stay home from school but he could take care of himself. He was happy to see Kari and Davis leave for school as friends and he had something to look forward to, because Davis had promised him to take the 'sick-watch' over from Kari. What means that until his mom came home again, Davis would spent every night with him...


End file.
